Glitches
Glitches are unintended affects that can be found in the Grand Theft Auto series. Grand Theft Auto The Swimming Glitch Find some water, Preferably a small pond, but not the ocean and walk towards the water. Continue walking when you hit the water and you'll continue walking/swimming, but only for 5-6 seconds. Grand Theft Auto III Walking Above The Porter Tunnel One is method of reaching Shoreside Vale early on in the game is by exploiting a glitch that allows you to walk above the Porter Tunnel. To do this one must drive a Bobcat to the concrete sea wall above the tunnel entrance. The player has to reverse the car half off the wall above the middle of the tunnel. The player then exits the vehicle, falling into Blue Hell, landing above the tunnel. They can then walk along the tunnel, then jump into Blue Hell at the Shoreside Vale end, so that they can get teleported above the surface. Walking Above The Subway Tunnel This glitch can be performed at the subway in Shoreside Vale at the airport. When the train arrives to the platform, take the very last door of the train. Enter the train and then get out again. You will automatically get teleported above the platform, into the Blue Hell and you will see the tunnel. Word of caution, sometimes the tunnel will get invisible and you risk walking off the edges and get teleported back to the streets. Rhino Spawn Glitch If you spawn a Rhino (using the cheat code) anywhere in the city, a second one will spawn in the middle of the street at Liberty Campus around the corner from the Safehouse. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Bike Morphing Find a motorbike and a clothing icon. Park the bike in the clothing icon, but make it so that when you get off, Tommy won't touch the icon. Get off the bike then get back on. If you did it right, Tommy should have gotten the clothes and gotten on the bike at the same time. This is hard to do at first but practice makes perfect. Use the clothes in Ocean Beach at Rafael's and if you don't get it, ride down to the beach and come back, the clothing will be back. Cargo Ship Glitch On the cargo ship in Viceport if you get to the top of the ships cargo you may see a small gap between the two sets of cargo. If you jump into the gap, you will appear outside of the ship between the cargo holds outside the ship and on the other side of the road. Cherry Popper The Cherry Popper's save point can corrupt your saved file. To avoid the corruptions of the files, save elsewhere. However sometimes this doesn't happen but it's better not to risk. Test Track & Trial by Dirt The initial scores of both Trial By Dirt and Test Track will have the same time results once both scores are listed in stats. Once you play the missions again and beat each time, the scores will be individual as they should be. Articles * Detonator Glitch * Havana Glitch * Pony Bumper Glitch * Rumpo Bumper Glitch Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Monster Glitch Obtain a Monster truck and park ONE wheel onto a random car (sideways or front on, both work). Get out of the Monster, get in the car you park on, and you will find yourself spinning 5000ft in the air, crashing back down to earth. Taxi Driver Mission Glitch On the Xbox and PC versions a glitch occurs when the player begins the Taxi Driver mission, but no fares are available. It happens when the player has crossed over the map boundary, which can corrupt save files. It is advised to do this mission very early to avoid this glitch. Airport Security Guard Glitch On the PC version, when you shoot the security guard at one of the airport security gates he will vanish and is no where in the booth. End of the Line Mission Glitch After completing the mission End of the Line, all law enforcement vehicles will disappear from the players garage (police cars, Rhinos, and even the SWAT Tank). Articles * Ammunation Glitch * Andromada Glitch * Headless CJ Glitch * Madd Dogg Gym Glitch * Mountain Bike Glitch * Tear Gas Glitch * Territory Glitch * Chiliad Challenge Glitch * Las Venturas TransFender Glitch * Blue Hell * Parachute Glitch Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Turn off-and on Glitch Try to play a difficult side mission (best examples are Vigilante and Paramedic) and turn off your PSP, then turn on again until at some time it will freeze and your PSP will restart. Helicopter Glitch Have a 2-star wanted level or more, then fly a little low in an area where the cops are chasing you. The police will take you off the helicopter even though you're flying. Invisible Biker Glitch Sometimes if a battle with the Bikers are going on in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, shoot it with an Assault Rifle while it's driving fast, and it'll show the Angel doing the donuts with no driver. Grand Theft Auto IV *After a missions ends in which an enemy was shot or blown into water (such as the missions Tunnel of Death or Uncle Vlad), the body of that particular enemy will not be shown in the water, even if the cut-scene ended with the player only a few feet away from the sea. *If the player falls into a gap (i.e. between two cars or between a car and a dumpster), Niko will suffer minimal damage even when falling from a height that will normally kill him. *At the beginning of a date with any Girlfriends while in any vehicle, wait for her to get tired and fire a weapon to end the date. The vehicle the player is currently in will become damage-proof. *Bringing up the camera option on the Phone while driving in a car or on a bike will instantly stop the car or bike no matter what the speed the vehicle was going. (Fixed in the PC Version) *In the subway tunnels, it is possible to be forced through the wall and into Blue Hell. If the player is riding a motorbike and is trapped between the wall and a moving train, he can be forced through and off the bike. The player could also use a large vehicle (such as the Bus) and get shoved by two subways going in opposite directions to get forced into Blue Hell. All that occurs is falling for a brief few seconds before respawning on the ground above. *In the online multiplayer mode "Bomb Da Base II" players have reported a bug/glitch, that occurs at a certain point in the mission. The screen will go black and then start loading, the player will be loaded back to single player. * In Francis International Airport in the online multiplayer mode "Free Mode", if the player drives a truck up one of the ramps in the Airport it is possible to make the truck fall on its side and start spinning in circles, this is not only visible to the player, but also other players. * If the player gets out of a vehicle parked on the entrance gates leading to Francis International Airport's cargo yard (with stop signs on them,) the gates will go back down and cause the vehicle to disappear. * If a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will start if someone calls the player on the cellphone, more conveniently, if the player calls someone else. * Sometimes when driving by the gas station in Westdyke, there are two vehicles parked in the parking lot, one of which could be parked with it's engine running, doors locked, and the hazard lights on, which cannot be turned off by the player. * When trying to open or get on top of a moving vehicle that is driving down a slope if Niko misses the vehicles door and it drives away Niko will sometimes start walking weird and won't stop until he hits another object. This glitch has been dubbed 'Retarded Niko' by the way he looks and walks when in the glitch. * A player can lose a 5 or 6 star wanted level by flying their chopper over Francis International Airport. The wanted level will revert to a 4 star. * A certain pedestrian's afro is a wig, falling off after he/she gets hit. Articles *Kate McReary Glitch *Malc Glitch *Swing Glitch *The Lost MC Clubhouse Glitch Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *By using the Action Replay DS codes "Turbo Speed" & "Warp Speed", in a car, if the player does a "donut" in a wide area, were there are no pedestrians, and then holds the L button to activate the code, the car will fly in a random direction incredibly quickly. Category:Glitches